Undercover
by kaitouahiru
Summary: Dean Winchester. God, how Jimmy hated that name. That was the name of the man Jimmy suspected was the reason Castiel was involved in the crime syndicate. Now he had to pretend to be the twin he hadn't seen in thirteen years to save something unknown. AU
1. Chapter 1

Amelia and Jimmy's moment is italicized. Castiel and Dean's moment is just normal script.

Warnings: I am not an expert at FBI/Police/anyone else's jurisdictions. There might be mistakes on that. There will be adult content. If you don't like it, don't read it. Pay attention to the pairings thing. I have no idea who I will pair Sam or Gabriel with if I pair them with anyone.

Pairings: (Main) Castiel/Dean, Amelia/Jimmy (Sub): Jimmy/Dean

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Cas!" Jimmy grinned, running to meet his twin. Castiel looked at Jimmy with his wide, blue eyes, eyes that were wider and more expressive than Jimmy's own but rarely showed happiness. However, when Castiel saw his twin, he usually made an acceptation about the happiness rule.<strong>_

"_**Jimmy," Castiel said. Jimmy sat down next to Castiel, holding two popsicles.**_

"_**Do you want the green one or the blue one?"**_

"_**The green one," Castiel said. Jimmy handed his twin the green Popsicle. **_

"_**We're going to be together forever, right, Cassie? We're not going to get married but we're always going to be near each other, right?" Jimmy asked.**_

"_**Of course," Castiel nodded.**_

"_**What if we get separated?" Jimmy asked. "Like mommy and daddy?"**_

"_**Then we'll find a way back to each other,"**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Amelia," Jimmy breathed. He kissed his way down her neck and created a pathway down to her breasts.<em>

"Fuck, Cas!" Dean groaned, trying to buck his hips. "You're such a goddamn tease!"

"_Kiss me," Amelia whispered. Jimmy obeyed, kissing Amelia. His hands roamed up and down Amelia's body, cupping her breasts. Amelia gasped into Jimmy's mouth as his fingers closed around her nipple, squeezing and twisting it. _

"You want me to be a tease? Alright," Castiel said, giving one last lick to Dean's dick and then getting up to leave. Dean glared at him, trying to get up but his pants were in a pool at his ankles. He stumbled forward and grabbed Castiel, slamming him against the wall and kissing him roughly.

"_Jimmy…" Amelia said. "Jimmy!" She was breathless and not very loud but that was alright with Jimmy because he loved the breathless note to her voice. He spread her legs apart and lowered his face. He licked experimentally at her clit. Amelia squirmed and tried to close her legs but Jimmy held them apart and teased her hole with his tongue. _

"Little slut," Dean growled, keeping Castiel pinned as he shoved the man's belt off. Castiel smirked. Dean knew the only reason he wasn't on the floor with some kind of bruise was because Castiel was _letting_ him pin him. The revelation pissed Dean off and he shoved Castiel's pants down, and slammed him against the wall again with his back towards Dean this time.

"_Jimmy!" Amelia shouted, crying out as Jimmy's tongue plunged into her hole._

Dean shoved a finger up Castiel's hole. Castiel moaned at the sudden intrusion, fingers trying to curl and grip the wall.

_Jimmy pressed a finger into her entrance and watched as she writhed under him._

"Dean!" Castiel moaned, fucking himself on Dean's finger. "Dean!" He felt another finger beginning to press into his hole. He tried to push back onto it but Dean held firm, teasing Castiel with the promise of something bigger filling him.

_Amelia couldn't help the little moans that escaped her as Jimmy pumped two fingers in and out of her. Jimmy felt himself get harder as he watched her. He began to add a third finger in her. She breathed through the slight pain that was there before beginning to ride his fingers. "Jimmy! Jimmy, please!" _

"Dean!" Castiel moaned, pushing back on Dean's dick, trying to get him to go further in. "Harder, damn you!" Dean smirked and bit the junction of Castiel's neck and shoulder. He pulled out and then slammed back in hard.

"Little slut," Dean smirked. Castiel moaned and tried fucking himself on Dean's dick but Dean held him still, thrusting into him experimentally.

"Dean!" Castiel screamed.

"There we go," Dean said, hitting Castiel's prostate harder as he thrust back in.

"_Jimmy," Amelia breathed._

"_Amelia," Jimmy panted, burying himself to the hilt inside of her. "Tell me I can move- please tell me…" He was surrounded by her tight heat. She wrapped her legs around him and nodded. He kissed her in appreciation and began thrusting in gently at first. Her legs wrapped tighter around Jimmy and he began to speed up his thrusts._

"_Jimmy!"_

"Dean, Dean, I-" Castiel moaned. "Dean!" Castiel came then and Dean followed several strokes after him.

"Cas!"

"_Jimmy!" Amelia screamed as she came, shaking in the aftershock as Jimmy let go._

"_Amelia!"_

* * *

><p>When Dean woke up on the cold hard floor, Castiel was gone.<p>

* * *

><p>Jimmy awoke with a start in a cold sweat. He hadn't dreamed of Amelia for years… probably not since the divorce and after he had somewhat gotten used to being alone without his wife and daughter. But the divorce had been for their safety, not because he had wanted to be apart from them, but because it was no longer safe for them.<p>

He was an FBI agent. The more cases he solved, the more danger he was putting his family in. He looked in the mirror and instead of grabbing his suit, he grabbed the one that he would have to become accustomed to wearing for however long this next mission took.

"You ready today, man?" Gabriel asked when Jimmy walked into the office. "Man, you look like shit."

"Thanks, Gabe," Jimmy rolled his eyes. "How do I look?"

"Like your twin," Gabriel said. "Gel your hair." He tossed the can of hair gel that Castiel had apparently become fond of using in their years apart.

"And you're going to infiltrate too, right?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah. Just remember, don't talk to me like we're Jimmy and Gabe. Out there, we're Castiel and Gabriel. This infiltation goes deep. One mistake and we're screwed," he said. "Cas gives short answers, he's curt, deep voice, and he won't bat an eye at any form of torture- unless it's being dealt to Dean Winchester."

Dean Winchester.

God, how Jimmy hated that name.

He glanced in the mirror. He didn't need to worry about looking exactly like Castiel. They were twins. The only difference was maybe the eyes. Castiel's had always been brighter. In recent pictures, they were stone cold, shining only because glaciers did too. What had happened to his twin? He couldn't help but think Dean Winchester had something to do with it.

"Let me see the note again," Jimmy said.

"Sure, it's in evidence," Gabriel said.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Jimmy,<em>

_If you're reading this letter, I should be dead. I need you to arrest the underground crime ring I have been involved in. It goes a lot deeper than what is on the surface._

_Brother, appearances are deceiving. _

_-C. Novak_

* * *

><p>Getting ready to enter the crime syndicates' hideout, Jimmy began repeating the familiar phrase over and over to himself.<p>

'Act like him. Act like Castiel. Act like your brother. Act like your twin. Act like the brother you haven't seen in thirteen years,'

Then he pushed open the door and walked into a room full of criminals.

"Where the hell have you been?" an angry voice demanded. Pretending to be undaunted by the voice, Jimmy turned his gaze towards the man he believed to be responsible at least indirectly for his twin's disappearance.

"Hello, Dean."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks Eminnis and SwoopingOwlSavior for reviewing the last chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Cas, come on, don't leave!" Jimmy pleaded with his brother. Castiel looked back apologetically at his twin. He stopped so that Jimmy could catch up to him._

"_I have to," Castiel said._

"_No, you don't. You don't have to do anything," Jimmy said. "Why are you doing this?"_

"_Dean says he knows where our father is," Castiel said._

"_Dean- who is Dean?" Jimmy demanded. If they had been six, Jimmy would have thought Dean was an imaginary friend. But they weren't six anymore. They were eighteen and Castiel was leaving home- without Jimmy. All because of… of _Dean_._

"_You've met Dean," Castiel said._

"_No, I've _seen _Dean," Jimmy spat. "I've never _met _Dean." He had seen Dean. He had seen Dean hanging all over his twin, giving him dirty, open mouthed kisses in public, and watching Castiel from the Chevy Impala (was it a '66 or '67?) as he went back into the house after he dropped him off from whenever they had been. All Jimmy knew was that Dean Winchester- Castiel had supplied the name- was bad news. Jimmy had been silently praying for and yet dreading the moment that Dean Winchester left town… he hadn't known the man would be taking his twin with him as he left. _

_The twins stared each other down and Castiel, uncharacteristically, looked away first._

"_He'll take care of me," Castiel promised._

"_Cas… he's bad news," Jimmy said helplessly. "You know he's got to be involved with that drug ring…"_

"_He doesn't do drugs," Castiel said._

"_That doesn't make it any better!" Jimmy shouted. "He's taking you away, Cas! To look for a man we've never even seen!" Castiel pulled Jimmy into a hug, despite Jimmy trying to fight it. Castiel had always been the strong one._

"_I'll see you," Castiel whispered, letting go of Jimmy and walking to wear Dean Winchester was waiting._

_End Flashback_

_Driven by his anger at Castiel's leaving, he had changed his major from business to law enforcement and he had became a federal agent._

* * *

><p>"Hello, Dean," Jimmy said, trying to imitate Castiel's deep voice.<p>

"'Hello'?" Dean said.

"Hello," a shorter, blonde man rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Balthazar," Dean snapped.

"That is still the term?" Jimmy asked. Although he hadn't seen or heard from his twin in thirteen years that seemed like something Castiel would say. Apparently it was the right response, because Dean and Balthazar just looked at each other.

"Hey, it's your stick that's up his ass," Balthazar shrugged. Dean rolled his eyes and reached forward, grabbing Jimmy by the waist. Jimmy stumbled forward slightly and Dean looked at him with a frown, suspicion evident in his eyes.

"Cas?" he said, suspicion lacing his voice.

"Dean," Jimmy said, trying to maintain Castiel's voice and facial features as Dean stared him down. Dean's brow furrowed and then Dean released him.

"We're getting another shipment of drugs in, you two lover birds. Try to be on top of those and not each other," Balthazar said.

"Get out of here, Balthazar," Dean snapped.

"Why? Going to shove that stick further up-" Balthazar smirked.

"Go!" Dean growled. Balthazar shot Jimmy a smirk and Jimmy kept his hard expression up as Jimmy left. Dean turned his attention towards Jimmy, "You've been gone for a week."

"I'm- my apologies," Jimmy corrected himself because Castiel didn't say 'I'm sorry,' he said 'my apologies.'

"Cas, where were you?" Dean said. "You didn't pick up your phone and I couldn't get a hold of you. The damned thing said you weren't in a service area. The hell was that about? Did you lose it?"

"Yes," Jimmy said. Actually, it was snapped in half and it had come with the letter and instructions Castiel had left for him.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Jimmy, _

_Dean is very sexual. He is loyal so he will try and sleep with you. Do not go all the way with him. Find some excuse. _

"Sounds like he's giving you permission to get to third base," Gabriel had chimed in. "If I were you, I'd take it."

"I'm straight and I have a wife and daughter," Jimmy said pointedly.

"Had a wife," Gabriel reminded him. "You're free game now, Jimbo. Try taking it up the ass once in awhile."

_Balthazar is my best friend but be careful around him. He has his own agenda. Never trust anything he tells Dean first. If he tells the truth, he will go to you first._

"Yeah, Balthazar is like that," Gabriel said.

"Would you stop reading over my shoulder?" Jimmy asked, annoyed.

"Nope,"

_Gabriel-_

"Oh, hey it's me!"

"Will you just let me read?"

_Gabriel is… odd. There is something off about him. Like Balthazar he has his own agenda but do not trust him._

"Hey, I'm trustworthy!"

"Shut up or get out, Gabriel!"

_Gordon is a son of a bitch. Do not let him kill Dean and if you can help it, don't let him anywhere near Dean. Stay away from him too, if you can. He is not to be trusted. He is a good psychologist. Just stay away from him and do not be brainwashed._

_Sam is Dean's little brother. He suspects that Dean is involved what we are involved in but he had no proof. Do not confirm it for him. He is going to Stanford and he is in prelaw. He has nothing to do with any of this. Dean made sure of that._

_Dean is on our side, Jimmy._

_C. Novak_

_P.S. I was close to finding father._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>'I didn't care about father. I cared more about seeing you again- alive,' Jimmy thought.<p>

"Dean, we need you,"

"Yeah, Gordon, I'm coming," Dean rolled his eyes. "I'll see you later then?" Jimmy nodded and Dean caught Jimmy's lips in a kiss. Jimmy gasped in surprise and Dean took the oppurtunity to slip his tongue into Jimmy's mouth. When he realized Jimmy wasn't responding, he pulled away with a frown. "Sure you okay, Cas?"

"I'm... not feeling like myself, Dean," Jimmy said because it was technecially true.

"Huh, yeah, okay. I'll see you later. And I'll get you another phone," Dean promised.

Jimmy waited until Dean had left to slump to the floor.

"Cas... what the hell have you gotten me into?"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks supreme dramon, Casper26, Eminnis, and KaiBlackRose for reviewing the last chapter!

Not very much action in here at all… All the action is going to be in the next chapter. This will answer a question or two about Gabriel.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

><p>Somehow, Castiel was everywhere for being… God, Jimmy couldn't bring himself to say it. He steeled himself up and luckily, he didn't have to think long about Castiel's… death. Gabriel peeked in through the door, holding up a bag.<p>

"Cheeseburger," Gabriel said.

"Great. I'm starving," Jimmy lied. Actually, he had lost his appetite but the cheeseburger smelled _really _good. Plus, cheeseburgers had suddenly become Castiel's favorite food when they were teenagers- and why was everything Jimmy remembering about his brother involving _Dean_? Jimmy really hated it. Dean should never have been a part of Castiel's life. He should have just kept his distance. For all Jimmy cared about Dean, he could have fucked Castiel once and left.

He should never have taken Castiel away.

* * *

><p>"<em>What do you want to get to eat, Cas?" Jimmy asked.<em>

"_A cheeseburger," Castiel said without hesitation._

"_That was fast," Jimmy said. Castiel looked insulted._

"_Is there something wrong with my choice in food?" he asked._

"_Well no but you've never wanted a cheeseburger before. In fact, you always want rabbit food," Jimmy frowned. "Are you pregnant and having cravings, Cas?"_

"_Men cannot get pregnant, Jimmy," Castiel rolled his eyes. Jimmy grinned._

"_I know men can't, but you, Cas, aren't exactly a 'man,'" Jimmy snickered. Castiel frowned at Jimmy, shoving him playfully. Although when they hit puberty, "playfully" for Castiel meant almost knocking Jimmy over. His twin was unaware of his own strength."Geez, Cas! Take it easy. It was just a joke!" Jimmy complained._

"_My apologies. I believe I overestimated your strength… I forgot you had none," Castiel smirked._

"_Oh, that's cheap!" Jimmy said, jumping and grabbing Castiel. Castiel laughed as he wrestled with his twin. "So, really man, why the sudden urge for cheeseburgers?" Castiel's cheeks tinted pink and suddenly Jimmy had the feeling he had asked something he didn't want to know the answer to. Jimmy let go of his twin as they walked towards the diner._

"_No reason," Castiel lied._

"_Cas, you can't lie for shit. You'd make a shitty mafia boss," Jimmy laughed. He didn't know how untrue his statements would be until years later. All he knew in that moment was that Castiel was staring longingly at the back of a boy their age with his back towards them, talking to a man they'd been told to stay away from._

"_Let's just… go and get your cheeseburger," Jimmy said. "Come on."_

* * *

><p>"So much for starving," Gabriel snorted, bringing Jimmy out of his memory. "You haven't touched the thing." Jimmy sighed and took a bite, chewing slowly.<p>

"Cas loved these things. Only liked these things because he met Dean," Jimmy said bitterly after he swallowed. Gabriel sighed.

"Does everything that reminds you of Castiel involve Dean?" Gabriel asked. Gabriel had never met Castiel until he infiltrated the crime ring that Castiel and Dean were involved in. Gabriel had moved to town about five years ago and they had been partners ever since. Jimmy was willing to say he'd trust Gabriel with his life. God knows Gabriel had saved him enough times and vice versa.

"Does Dean always leave Cas behind on business deals?" Jimmy asked.

"Not always. Usually, Castiel is the one to go. You should see them fight about it," Gabriel smirked. "Funny as Hell." Jimmy rolled his eyes. He wasn't exactly sure let alone pleased with how Gabriel found his brother's safety.

"I'm so glad to know what you thought of my brother's safety," Jimmy grumbled but Gabriel ignored him.

"Anyway, back to business. You're doing good so far. I don't think Dean's buying your act. Step up your game," Gabriel paused to let the information sink in. "You're going to have to strike a deal yourself tonight. The more money we get for the guns we sell the better. Drugs might enter the business deal too so be ready. You've already done your research on the price and Castiel has gotten them to agree to a price. Dean will be with you. He doesn't trust these guys. You shouldn't trust them either. Be prepared for it to go wrong." At that, Gabriel pulled out a gun out of one of the take out bags he had brought in.

"This is Castiel's weapon of choice. He's a little old fashioned but it gets the job done. Made by Samuel Colt. It's a revolver and you know how to use one of those. You're also going to have a nine millimeter since you're more comfortable with it and this baby only holds six bullets. It's a last resort most people don't think about. Plus, Castiel knew that Colt inside and out. You don't have the time to learn it," Gabriel said. "I'll leave you alone." Gabriel got out and Jimmy took the time to look at the Colt.

His hand brushed over the pentagram carved into the side by untrained hands. Jimmy wondered briefly is Castiel hadn't done this because his twin was always precise, no matter what he was doing. He turned the Colt over and read the inscription.

_Non timebo mala_.

I will fear no evil.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks kattastic999, KaiBlackRose, akuma-river, supreme dramon, v son sayian, and Eminnis for reviewing the last chapter!

* * *

><p>Dean's hand rested on Jimmy's leg the whole ride to the location. Jimmy shifted uncomfortably as Dean's fingers occasionally went higher than they were supposed to (even though they already were). His fingers brushed over Jimmy's dick and Jimmy's libido warred with him.<p>

"Dean," Jimmy hissed in what he hoped was Castiel's voice, grabbing Dean's hand and putting it back on the steering wheel. "Keep _both _hands on the wheel." Dean raised an eyebrow in Jimmy's direction.

"That's not what you said when my hand was down your pants the other week," Dean smirked. Jimmy felt himself blush but he continued on glaring at Dean and Dean chuckled and looked back at the road, both hands on the wheel. "Sure you're feeling alright, Cas? You haven't had any complaints about my driving since the first year." Jimmy didn't answer. He just stared out the window of the Impala and tried to ignore the pain in his chest he felt when he heard Castiel's nickname.

"Hey, we're here," Dean said and Jimmy was about to get out but Dean grabbed Jimmy's hand. "You have my back, right?" Jimmy found himself staring into Dean's green eyes and he had to swallow before he could talk.

"Of course, Dean," Jimmy said. Dean leaned forward and captured Jimmy's lips in a quick kiss, leaving Jimmy feeling cold as Dean got out of the car. He wasn't Castiel. Castiel wasn't here. Castiel was _dead_. And even though Jimmy hated Dean's guts… he obviously cared for Castiel. He walked into the building after Dean, cursing the building's structure.

"Alistair," Dean said.

"Dean, it's so good to see you," Alistair smirked.

"Do you have the money?" Dean asked. Jimmy's hand itched to go for his badge- to reveal that he was an officer of the law and that everyone was under arrest for dealing in illegal arms and drugs. He remembered his place and held his ground. He watched the other side carefully, making sure there were no sudden movements to be made.

"I do… but I think we need to rethink the terms on our deal," Alistair said. Dean stilled and Jimmy's hand went to his waist, moving past the trench coat discreetly.

"We had a deal," Dean said.

"Mmm, we did, didn't we?" Alistair asked. "Cut the price down by a quarter."

"No way in Hell," Dean sneered. "Pay up or we take our business elsewhere."

"So sorry you feel that way…" Alistair said and Jimmy tensed. He drew his gun the same time Alistair's men drew theirs. Dean dived backwards as shots were fired. Jimmy grabbed his arm and they ran behind a cargo box.

"This is bad!" Dean growled.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Jimmy said, his cover slipping for a minute. Dean gave him a weird look but he didn't have time to think as more shot were fired.

"Fuck," Jimmy hissed.

"Later," Dean promised. Jimmy rolled his eyes, thinking 'no way in Hell' as he looked around the cargo box and fired off a shot. "We need to get out of here." Jimmy nodded his agreement and fired off three more shots.

"When did you learn how to use a nine millimeter?" Dean asked as Jimmy took cover next to him again.

"Now is not the time, Dean," Jimmy snapped. "On three?" Dean nodded and Jimmy glanced around the corner again, silently putting his fingers up. When he reached three, Dean ran forward, keeping slightly in front of Jimmy so that he could fire his gun. Jimmy stumbled when a shot that ricocheted almost hit his foot. Dean grabbed him, steadying him before beginning to run again. He turned around and fired more shots, trusting Dean to lead him out. Dean jerked backwards and Jimmy didn't miss the hiss of pain but he didn't look to see what had caused it as he pressed the trigger on his gun. He watched two go down but not Alistair. Dean stumbled forward and pulled Jimmy with him. They ran out of the building and into the Impala.

"Go, go, go!" Jimmy urged.

"Don't got to tell me again!" Dean snapped, throwing the Impala into reverse and then drive before speeding away.

"You're bleeding," Jimmy said, seeing the blood seeping out of Dean's left shoulder and down his arm.

"Got shot," Dean said.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Jimmy demanded. Dean just cast him a dark look.

"We're staying at a motel tonight," Dean snapped.

"Pull over," Jimmy ordered.

"Why?"

"So I can fucking take care of that before it gets infected!" Jimmy snapped.

"We'll take care of it when we get a room," Dean said.

"Dean-"

"Don't argue with me on this, Cas. You know they're going to be right behind us," Dean said. Jimmy glared at Dean but didn't argue anymore. He missed the concerned glance Dean threw his way, staring out the window.

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling?" Jimmy asked when he got out of the shower instead of saying, "how's the arm?" He was Castiel right now, not Jimmy. He had probably slipped up more than enough already. He had to watch what he said.<p>

"I'd feel better if your head was between my legs," Dean smirked. Jimmy rolled his eyes and went to the bag of clothes Gabriel had packed for them, finding a new pair of boxers, sweats and a t-shirt. He ignored the way Dean's eyes roamed over his backside as he got changed. With his back to Dean, he didn't notice when Dean's eyes paused on the scar on his hip with a frown. Jimmy turned around to find a gun in his face. He froze but kept Castiel's cold expression in place as Dean released the safety switch.

"You're not Castiel," Dean said.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks KaiBlackRose, akuma-river, supreme dramon, Eminnis, and Casper26 for reviewing the last chapter!

Warning: This chapter is one of the reasons this story is rated M... sorry if the M part sucks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

><p><em>Jimmy turned around to find a gun in his face. He froze but kept Castiel's cold expression in place as Dean released the safety switch.<em>

_"You're not Castiel," Dean said._

"What are you talking about?" Jimmy asked and it was hard to keep Castiel's gravelly voice with how nervous he was.

"Who are you?" Dean repeated. "I won't ask you again."

"Dean…" Jimmy said, racking his brain for some way out of this.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Cas, what's up? Why are you blushing like a lobster?" Jimmy asked as his brother practically ran through the door. If it was possible, Castiel just turned even redder._

"_No reason," Castiel said._

"_Cas," Jimmy said, pulling Castiel down so his twin was sitting across from him on the floor. "Is that Meg girl hitting you up again? Did you finally lay the moves on her?"_

"_I did not kiss Meg," Castiel growled._

"_But you kissed somebody," Jimmy pressed. "What happened?"_

"_Nothing," Castiel said._

"_Cas, c'mon. It's me. I'm your _twin_," Jimmy said._

"_We got into a fight," Castiel said._

"_Who?" Jimmy asked._

"_Me and Dean," Castiel said._

"_Who's Dean?" Jimmy blinked. When Castiel didn't answer, Jimmy changed the subject. "What happened… with Dean?" _

"_I… he… we kissed," Castiel said. "And… I think that ended the fight."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>While Jimmy had never been strong like Castiel, he had always been fast. In a blur, he knocked Dean's hand out of the way and cupped the back of Dean's neck, pulling him into a hard, open mouthed kiss. He shoved his tongue into Dean's mouth, praying to God he got hard. Dean was startled for a moment before he began kissing Jimmy back, shoving Jimmy against the wall.<p>

When was the last time he'd been kissed? He hadn't been with anyone since Amelia…

Jimmy didn't have time to think because Dean turned him around, holding him against the wall and shoving his pants and boxers down.

"Fuck!" Jimmy groaned, hating the way he was reacting to Dean's probing fingers against his ass hole. He tried to grip the wall but he couldn't find anything to grab onto. "Damn you!"

"Keep talking dirty to me, baby," Dean smirked, "Fuck, you're tight. You a virgin down here, _Castiel_?" Jimmy gritted his teeth, hated knowing that Dean _knew _that he wasn't Castiel and yet he was still touching him, hated knowing that as much as he hated this, he was still reacting. Jimmy froze as his boxers were shoved down and he felt a tongue probing at his entrance.

"Stop it!" Jimmy snarled and Dean chuckled, shoving his finger into Jimmy's hole, making him hiss in a mix of pain and pleasure. "Fuck you!"

"No, fuck you," Dean said, shoving his finger up Jimmy's ass _hard_. Jimmy's breath caught.

"Al-alright, fine, I'm not Castiel!" Jimmy groaned. Dean stopped and then he pulled his fingers out, making Jimmy gasp and then collapse in a heap when Dean pulled away.

Dean picked up the gun with renewed purpose, putting it against Jimmy's throat.

"Last chance. Where's Castiel?" Dean growled.

"I don't know," Jimmy snapped.

"Lying will get you nowhere," Dean said. A shudder went down Jimmy's spine. He remembered those eyes- they looked exactly like Castiel's in the picture where Jimmy had last seen his twin, only they weren't glaciers.

They were burning with emerald fire.

"I'm not lying," Jimmy snapped.

"Who are you?" Dean demanded.

"I told you I-" Jimmy changed his tone when Dean shoved the gun against his throat harder. "I can't tell you,"

"Can't or won't?" Dean asked.

"Just know I'm trying to finish what Cas started," Jimmy said.

"I know Cas had a twin… I just didn't know he was stupid enough to take his brother's place," Dean snarled. "What's your name?" Jimmy didn't answer and Dean laughed. "You have got to be fucking kidding me if you think I'm going to call you Castiel." Jimmy breathed heavily, the gun in his face doing nothing to diminish his erection which wasn't hidden from Dean's view because his boxers and pants were pooled around his feet.

"You could slip up," Jimmy growled. "For now, just think of me as Cas."

"Hell _no_. Where is he?" Dean demanded.

"I. Don't. Know," Jimmy growled because it wasn't a complete lie; he didn't know where the body was.

And he couldn't bear telling the news to someone else about his twin's death.

Someone who cared about Castiel, even someone Jimmy himself hated with a passion for taking his twin away.

He just couldn't.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks Wolftag, v son sayian, supreme dramon, KaiBlackRose, Eminnis, and akuma-river for reviewing the last chapter!

Balthazar has a mind of his own… I didn't see this one coming. I can definitely be the first to claim this pairing… you'll see what I mean.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Where's your brother?" their mother asked. _

"_He went out," Jimmy said simply._

"_Without you?" she frowned. Her twins rarely went anywhere without the other._

"_He has a new friend," Jimmy shrugged. He had caught a glimpse of the guy and even though Jimmy didn't swing that way, he could appreciate Castiel's new friend's looks. Even more than his looks, he could appreciate the black Chevy Impala Dean and Castiel were often found leaning upon._

"_That's good. Is he coming over for dinner?" she asked. Jimmy stifled a laugh, wondering how their mother would react to the man in the leather jacket and bad boy persona who had apparently kissed Castiel knocking on their front door for dinner. _

"_I doubt it," Jimmy said. "He's just passing through." _

"_Well go get your brother and see if his friend wants to come over for dinner. Any friend of Castiel's is a friend of ours," she said. Jimmy nodded and went to go find his twin, having a pretty good idea of where he was anyways. Jimmy made his way to the park and found his brother sitting on the park bench with the friend who had kissed him a little more than a respectable distance away from Castiel, although his arm was resting on the back of the bench._

_Jimmy was about to call out when Dean turned slightly, lifting his hand to take Castiel's chin, turning Jimmy's twin's face towards his. He leaned forward and Castiel met him a quarter of the way, obviously not sure what to do._

"_Jimmy? Where's Cas?" their mother asked when he came back alone._

"_Couldn't find him," he lied._

_End Flashback._

* * *

><p>Dean had been gone for two hours. Two hours. Even though Jimmy hated the guy, Jimmy didn't like the idea of <em>anyone<em> going out while there were people out for their lives. Jimmy groaned and fell back on the bed, trying to call Dean's cell phone again only to reach the voicemail.

"Damn it!" Jimmy cursed, tossing the phone away.

"_I'm going out," _was all Dean had said to him before he had grabbed the keys and left. He eyed the door warily as he heard the knob turn and it opened but it didn't reveal Dean.

"Alright, love, let's cut to the chase," Balthazar announced. "I know you're not Cas. Your partner told me so and since Dean isn't here, I know you told him too."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Jimmy said, trying to imitate Castiel's voice.

"Yes, I'm sure you don't. Don't worry, Gabriel, short little midget, filled me in," Balthazar rolled his eyes. "As for what I'm doing here, Dean called me to come pick you up. And while you're lying to me keep in mind I am Castiel's BFFSWCF-"

"Wait- what?" Jimmy said. Balthazar gave an exasperated sigh.

"Castiel's Best Friend Forever Since We Can't Fuck," Balthazar said like it was obvious. "And since you're his twin, I'm here to help and here to hopefully get some action." Jimmy stared at Balthazar.

"I don't think I heard you right," Jimmy said.

"You know, get some action. The horizontal nasty. Sex. Fuck-"

"Okay, I did hear you right," Jimmy winced. "But I am not having sex with you."

"That's what your brother said," Balthazar smirked.

"You've had sex with my brother?" Jimmy startled.

"No," Balthazar admitted. "But you are not your brother, are you darling?" Jimmy swallowed and tried not to back up as Balthazar closed the distance between them with purpose. Balthazar leaned in close and studied Jimmy.

"Your eyes are different. Castiel's are cold, like a-"

"Glaciers?" Jimmy suggested dryly.

"Yes, exactly. He's seen too much, the lad has," Balthazar said. "But you're both hot. So you'll definitely do."

"I said I'm not fucking you!" Jimmy said but he fell onto the bed instead. Balthazar chuckled and followed him on.

"Darling, I think you like getting dominated," Balthazar chuckled, palming Jimmy's erection and holding Jimmy's hands above his head with one hand. "Don't you have a wife and daughter? Wonder how you got the daughter-your wife must not have done it for you." Jimmy growled and thrashed in Balthazar's grip.

"Don't talk about my family!" he growled. He got one of his hands loose and pushed hard at Balthazar's chest. Balthazar fell backwards and grabbed Jimmy's shirt, pulling them both off the bed as he fell. Somewhere during the wrestling match, Jimmy and Balthazar's mouths fused together, clashing in an angry battle of dominance and anger.

Balthazar's tongue found its way into Jimmy's mouth and Jimmy moaned as their tongues tangled, almost going lax in Balthazar's arms when the other man bit his lip, reminding Jimmy they were fighting. It wasn't like kissing Dean- there was no feeling of guilt to accompany the kiss. Dean kissed lovingly when he had thought Jimmy was Castiel and Balthazar kissed because he wanted _Jimmy_.

Jimmy's libido like that.

A loud shriek made them both jolt apart and Jimmy looked startled. Balthazar cursed and took his phone out of his coat pocket.

"God damn it. The little midget is a cock blocker," Balthazar cursed.

"Why is your ring tone a woman screaming?" Jimmy demanded, trying to get his breathing under control.

"Oh. Your brother got fed up with me not picking up the phone when Dean called because I couldn't hear the ringer," Balthazar said, flipping the phone open. "What is it?" Jimmy turned away, very glad for the break in the hormone rush.

He was definitely buying his partner a week's supply of candy when they finished this mission.

"Apparently I've kept you to long and Gabriel had the feeling I might try and molest you," Balthazar said. "We'll continue this later, love." Jimmy didn't know whether to go with his libido or his brain at the prospect of "later." "You know, you and Cas have the same deer in the head lights look. I'd love a picture of you two right next to each other looking like a deer in the headlights-"

"Do you _ever_ stop talking?" Jimmy demanded.

"When I have something to occupy my mouth," Balthazar winked, getting up and leaving Jimmy to turn bright red. He turned around once he reached the door, "Well come on, we don't have all day."


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks Eminnis, supreme dramon, Tuppence, akuma-river, KaiBlackRose, and v son sayian for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you told him!" Jimmy hissed to Gabriel.<p>

"Have you ever tried saying no to the guy when Castiel isn't around to tell him to back off? He's annoying as fuck!" Gabriel hissed back. "I swear that he had two guns and a knife on me!"

"One gun and three knives, midget man," Balthazar called idly from across the room, not looking up from the book he was reading. "You two aren't exactly quiet, you know." Jimmy flushed and Gabriel rolled his eyes, giving Jimmy a third once-over. Jimmy sighed.

"I'm not dying, Gabe," Jimmy said. "And I can't believe you compromised my cover because he's annoying as fuck!"

"Hello, I _am_ still in the room," Balthazar said but he was ignored.

"Did you miss the part about the _knives and the guns_? Balthazar doesn't have a bounty on his head because he's annoying!" Gabriel hissed. Jimmy glared at Gabriel and Gabriel glared back.

"Why'd _he_ have to get me?" Jimmy demanded.

"Now sweetheart, you say it like it was a chore. Really, it was my pleasure," Balthazar winked.

"I sent him because I don't trust short stuff, _Cas_," Dean said, coming into the room. Your Jimmy jumped and Balthazar rolled his eyes. Dean strutted up to Jimmy, wrapping an arm around his waist. "You coming down with something? Your voice is getting high." His arm tightened around Jimmy's waist in warning to everyone else- what Jimmy recognized to be possession.

"I remain in good health, Dean," Jimmy said in Castiel's voice, wondering how his twin's voice could be so deep and have it not kill his throat.

"Well, Cas, I will see you later. I have some tracks to cover," Balthazar said, giving Dean a pointed look and the winked at Jimmy before he left. Jimmy frowned at Gabriel who shook his head and mouthed 'later.'

"We have another deal in a few nights. You're staying in the shadows this time and covering me with a sniper rifle," Dean said to Jimmy. Jimmy turned his head when Dean tilted his chin and pressed a kiss to his lips but as soon as he turned his back, Gabriel saw both men wiping their lips as Dean walked out.

"Okay, what the hell happened?" Gabriel asked.

"He knows," Jimmy said.

"He knows?" Gabriel demanded. "You're blaming _me_ for blowing your cover and you already _blew_ your cover? What the hell did he do?" Color flooded into Jimmy's cheeks and Gabriel gaped at him.

"You two had sex, didn't you?"

"No!" Jimmy protested. "Sort of… almost!"

"How many bases did he score?"

"Um… I think two," Jimmy blushed.

"He gave you a hand job?" Gabriel asked.

"No!"

"He_ fingered_ you?" Gabriel shrieked.

"Yes, happy now? Now if we're done acting like two teenage girls…" Jimmy said.

"Alright, what happened during the deal? Think we're any closer?" Gabriel asked.

"Any closer to what? Cas wasn't exactly brimming with the specifics," Jimmy said, annoyed. "What's the deal with Balthazar?"

"Loyal only to Castiel. He's only here because of Cas. He'd be doing Cas if Cas wasn't loyal as hell to Dean. He didn't try to come on to you, did he? He'd probably tap your ass since you're Castiel's exact replica and all that," Gabriel said.

"Nothing happened," Jimmy lied. "So Dean doesn't know Balthazar knows and Balthazar doesn't know Dean knows I'm not Castiel?"

"I know. It's a conundrum," Gabriel nodded seriously.

* * *

><p>Jimmy walked through the halls of the hideout, trying to find out what Castiel had died trying to find. He shook his dying flashlight and then cursed when the light began flickering. He searched the trench coat for extra batteries, finding two pocket knives, a handkerchief, a pen, and a coupon for a burger before the light went dead.<p>

"Damn it!" Jimmy cursed and then the lights flicked on.

"Light switch is on the wall," Balthazar said. "What are you doing down here?"

"None of your business," Jimmy said.

"Well since your brother is my best friend, I think it is in my best interests to protect my best friend's brother… especially since I'm so keen about his body," Balthazar practically purred, looking Jimmy up and down.

"My body or Castiel's?" Jimmy asked, not paying Balthazar much attention as he continued walking in the now lit place.

"It matters?" Balthazar asked, following Jimmy.

"No," Jimmy said shortly.

"You know Jimmy, you might want to start telling me the truth," Balthazar drawled.

"You know the truth, Balthazar," Jimmy said.

"Hmm, yes but I mean the truth about how I make you feel," Balthazar said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jimmy said.

"I think you do… and if you do happen to come around, I might just know where your brother's body is, assuming he got there," Balthazar said. Jimmy spun around, pressing Balthazar against a wall and flipping open a switch blade and holding it against Balthazar's throat.

"Are you saying my brother's dead or alive?" Jimmy demanded.

"Well you see-" Balthazar shifted his weight and then the two fell backwards, tumbling into each other. Jimmy lost his knife as he strugged to get a balance but the trap wall that had given out spun around again and hit Jimmy in the back of the head, knocking him out cold.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks supreme dramon, Wolftag, akuma-river, KaiBlackRose, and Eminnis for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

><p>Dean sat in his car, with no idea what to do. He tried calling Castiel's cell phone again, even though he'd been getting the same thing over and over- "We're sorry, the number you've tried to reach is no longer in service…"<p>

Man, he hated the lady whose voice that was.

Dean looked around the Impala. His baby had history, like Sammy stuffing an army man into the ashtray to him putting legos in the vent, from Sam and Dean carving their initials in the Impala, memories eventually going from Sam to Castiel.

There was something missing in his car. There was no one sitting next to him, eating a burger. There was no one looking at an ice cream cone like it held the secrets to the universe because he'd never heard of the flavor. There was no one telling him God wasn't on a flatbread. There was no one giving him an annoyed look when Dean said something perverted. There was no one giving him a confused look when something went over his head. There was no one taking the keys from him when he was pissed and not giving him the chance to protest. There was no one staring at him with lust filled eyes sitting in a trench coat...

"_Where is he?" Dean demanded._

_"I. Don't. Know," Jimmy growled._

* * *

><p>"Cas…"<p>

_Dean glanced at Castiel in the passenger's seat. As usual, he was quiet but this wasn't Castiel's usual quietness. This was a brooding Castiel and Dean hesitated, not for the first time, wondering if he was doing the right thing by taking Castiel away._

"_You don't have to do this. I can take you back home. Your brother will forgive you," Dean said. "Hell, he'll probably throw you a party." Castiel didn't answer. Dean reached over and rubbed his hand along the back of Castiel's neck, trying to comfort him. Finally he pulled over, "Cas-" Castiel leaned over and took Dean's face in between his hands, kissing him to get him to shut up. Dean was startled but he recovered quickly and began kissing Castiel back, reaching to undo his seatbelt and Castiel's._

"_Back seat," Dean said breathlessly and Castiel nodded, practically pulling Dean with him as he wrestled his way into the backseat. Dean worked to get Castiel situated comfortably once he was on top of him. Dean worked to unbutton the teenager's shirt, eventually getting tired of it and ripping it, not caring about the buttons as they spilled. Castiel lifted himself up so that Dean could push the shirt off of him and Castiel pulled Dean's shirt over his head, immediately latching onto his neck. _

_Dean moaned and Castiel's hands went to work on Dean's pants. Dean moaned when Castiel's hands brushed against his erection. Castiel managed to push Dean's pants and underwear down past his butt before Dean batted his hands away, unable to wait any longer before taking Castiel's pants and underwear off._

_It wasn't the first or even second time they'd done this- if it was, Dean wouldn't have taken so little time preparing Castiel before he pushed inside Castiel's hole. Castiel screamed and pushed back, fingernails digging into Dean's back. Dean moaned and slammed into Castiel, giving him what he wanted._

"_Dean! Dean!"_

* * *

><p>"Where are you, Cas?" Dean sighed.<p>

* * *

><p>Jimmy blinked back into consciousness. He blinked, trying to make the hurt in his head go away. He was on a firm chest and strong arms were wrapped around him. He pushed against the chest and he made the mistake of looking up into a bright light. He groaned and buried his face into the chest.<p>

"You doing alright there Jimmy-boy?" Balthazar asked.

"What happened? Where are we?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, you decided to push me against a trick wall and we fell through. When the wall came back around you got hit on the back of the head. You're probably going to have a nasty bump," Balthazar said. "Ah ah ah, don't move. You'll just fall down again or something and then where would we be? Cas would-"

"Where is Cas?" Jimmy demanded, pushing himself far enough away from Balthazar so he could look at him in the face.

"Well he _should_ be in the place where we arranged for his safe keeping," Balthazar said.

"But is he alive?" Jimmy asked.

"That, love, I do not know," Balthazar said.

"So he didn't send you a message or anything?" Jimmy asked, pulling away. "You two didn't find a way to let you know he's _safe_? You think his _best friend_ would want to know-" Jimmy had the wind knocked out of him when Balthazar shoved him onto the ground harshly and pinned him down with his hands.

"Listen here," Balthazar growled. "Cas is my best friend and I am worried sick, okay? I worry my ass off all the time and I see his twin here- I didn't even know he had a twin until I saw you, by the way. Then you come here and dangle your _ass_ in my _face _and you don't have the slightest idea of what's going on here and what Cas was trying to do and _god damn_. There, you made me admit it. You _bastard_!"

Balthazar crushed his lips against Jimmy's. The man gasped under him and Balthazar slipped his tongue into Jimmy's mouth. He lowered his hips to Jimmy's, connecting their groins. Both men groaned at the contact and a woman screaming caught their attention.

"Your phone-" Jimmy said.

"Yes, my-my phone. We need to go. Come on," Balthazar said, grabbing Jimmy's wrist and helping him to his feet. He never answered his phone as Balthazar found the trap wall again. Once they shut the door, the cell phone stopped ringing in the middle of the screaming.

"Where is he supposed to be?" Jimmy asked, gripping Balthazar's shirt. "Balthazar-"

"_If_ he's alive, he should be long gone," Balthazar said. "In case I had the information tortured out of me, he was supposed to go so he wouldn't be there."

"Tell me," Jimmy said, voice turning pleading. "I haven't seen my twin in _thirteen years_. At least I knew he was alive. Please just tell me. I have to see him for myself." He stared at Balthazar, looking for some sign of the man wavering. Balthazar took a step backwards, distancing himself from Jimmy.

"I'll tell you one thing, you and Cas may be twins but you two are nothing alike," Balthazar said. "See, Cas knows me. You ask me for a favor, I want something in return. Cas has my friendship and has saved my asses more time then I can count. What do _you_ have to offer me? Or rather, what are you willing to _give_?" Jimmy swallowed.

"What do you want?"


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks _supreme dramon, akuma-river, and Eminnis for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Sorry this chapter is short.

* * *

><p>"<em>What do <em>_you__ have to offer me? Or rather, what are you willing to __give__?" Balthazar asked. Jimmy swallowed._

_"What do you want?"_

Balthazar surveyed Jimmy, eyes roaming over him and Jimmy had the sneaking suspicion that was really more of a sinking feeling in his gut that Balthazar was going to ask for sex. Jimmy tensed as Balthazar fixed him with an intense stare- something he had should have been used to since Castiel stared at people with much more intensity and scrutiny. Balthazar circled him.

Jimmy closed his eyes when he felt Balthazar's breath on the back of his neck. Balthazar's arms circled around Jimmy's waist, traveling down to his hip bones. Jimmy's breath hitched as Balthazar continued caressing him.

"It's no fun if you don't bargain," Balthazar said, arms leaving Jimmy. Jimmy stumbled backwards, catching himself as Balthazar turned away from him.

"Are you going to tell me where he is?" Jimmy demanded.

"No, I don't think I will," Balthazar said. "Come on now. We don't have all day. We've been down here too long. Someone will be wondering where we are." Jimmy stared after Balthazar, slightly aroused but mostly confused. "Come on, Jimmy. Don't tell me you're waiting for Dean to come save you like Cas did-"

"Does," Jimmy corrected automatically. Balthazar paused to regard Jimmy's word for a moment.

"Yes, well, don't tell me you're going to start waiting for him like some lovesick puppy too. He only comes for Cas and I'd thought after our last time alone together, you'd have figured that out. He's not coming for you," Balthazar huffed. "He told Gabriel to tell me to get your ass from the motel. He'd never have let anyone watch out for Castiel other than him after that."

Jimmy felt a cold feeling envelop him for reasons he didn't know as he followed Balthazar- or thought he was following Balthazar. The cold feeling went away when Balthazar pressed his lips against Jimmy's in a simple kiss. Jimmy stared at Balthazar, waiting for an explanation and having forgotten about the cold feeling. When Balthazar didn't offer an explanation and started walking again, Jimmy glanced back over his shoulder.

"Balthazar, what was in that room?" Jimmy asked.

"Hm, oh, nothing. Just the big guns," Balthazar said and Jimmy knew that Castiel had always been a horrible liar and that trait had obviously rubbed off on Balthazar.

There was something in that hidden room.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?" Balthazar asked with a raised eyebrow as Dean stormed into the room, soaking wet.<p>

"Out," Dean said shortly.

"Did the monkey learn how to swim?" Balthazar smirked.

"Where's Cas? I need you on your leash," Dean snapped, brushing by Balthazar and hitting him on the shoulder with his own.

"Mine's longer than yours, gorilla," Balthazar retorted smoothly. "I know Jimmy's dirty little secret." Dean paused.

"Who the hell is Jimmy?" Dean asked.

"Don't play innocent with me, Winchester. Cas's twin. The one you've been playing house with," Balthazar said impatiently. "I know where your lover boy is." Dean whipped around, drawing his gun.

"Where is he?" Dean demanded. Balthazar gave Dean a slow smile and held his hands up, slowing opening his jacket and putting one hand in the inner pocket, keeping his eyes on Dean so the other man would know he wasn't going to draw a gun. He took out a piece of paper and handed it to Dean. Dean looked as if he was going to take the paper but then he paused.

"Why are you telling me this? Is this another trick?" Dean demanded.

"Would you believe me even if I said no?" Balthazar asked. "But are you willing to risk it being real and not taking it?" Dean snatched the paper away and walked away, staring at it in his hand.

* * *

><p>Dean slammed the door open, making Jimmy jump out of his musings.<p>

"Where've you been?" Jimmy asked.

"Out," Dean said shortly, discarding his wet clothes and grabbing a towel so that he could dry off and then he quickly got new clothes on.

"Going somewhere?" Jimmy asked.

"Out," Dean said.

"To…?"

"None of your business," Dean said shortly. Jimmy frowned. "Do you go by James or Jimmy?"

"What?" Jimmy asked, startled. "I didn't-"

"Which is it?"

"Jimmy. How did you find out?" Jimmy demanded.

"Balthazar," Dean grunted.

"What'd he tell you? He told you something," Jimmy said.

"That's none of your business either," Dean snapped, pushing past Jimmy.

"Wait, is it about Cas?" Jimmy said. "We were talking about him earlier. Is it about my brother?" Dean paused and that was all the incentive Jimmy needed.

"I'm going with you,"


	10. Chapter 10

For this scene, reference the warehouse from Supernatural's The Rapture.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Sorry I've been gone so long! I just started school, so it's been kind of hectic.

Thanks supreme dramon, akuma-river, Eminnis, pampamgirl, rhain572, Wolftag, Satyra J, and Shelly1979RHPS for reviewing!

* * *

><p>Jimmy had never been so tense in his life- and that was saying something, given his job. He had been shot at, he had seen murders, he had killed, he had seen the end results of murders, he had seen his baby girl and wife in danger…<p>

There had been times when he had been more terrified but he had never been so tense.

It was obvious Jimmy didn't belong in the passenger's seat. Jimmy had started out as a police officer before becoming an FBI agent. He knew that you were used to having a certain person in the passenger's seat. He knew what it was like to be comfortable having his partner in the passenger's seat. And he and Dean weren't on that ground.

"So where is this place?" Jimmy asked.

"Up near the docks, in an old warehouse," Dean said. Jimmy nodded, not quite sure what to say. Dean pulled out a nine millimeter from his inside jacket pocket and handed it to him. "You're a cop, right? A nine millimeter would be your weapon of choice."

"Thanks," Jimmy said, surprised as he took the weapon. "What?"

"You're not even going to check it?" Dean asked. Jimmy rolled his eyes, disassembling the gun quickly and smoothly, not surprised at all.

"You'd really let Cas's twin brother die?" Jimmy asked. Dean's lip quirked upwards in a smile.

"Guess not,"

* * *

><p>"So what's the plan?" Jimmy asked.<p>

"What plan?" Dean asked.

"You're seriously not going to walk through the front door, are you?" Jimmy asked. Dean gave Jimmy a look that said, "uh, yeah." "Come on, man, be smarter than that."

"There's no other entrance into that warehouse," Dean said. "There's a back entrance that got caved in because Cas had into some really big fight and he tore up the place. The only other entrance besides the front door is the windows, which we'd have to break." Jimmy frowned.

"What did he do? Set off a bomb?" Jimmy frowned.

"Knocked over a few supports which knocked the other stuff down, tore a few electrical lines, and crashed into the walls," Dean shrugged.

"So you're just going to walk into a building Balthazar gave you directions to?" Jimmy asked hesitantly.

"Not unarmed," Dean smirked. "You coming or what?" Dean slammed his door and Jimmy followed him, taking the safety off his gun. Dean pressed his back to the wall and mouthed, "cover me," and held up his fingers to countdown. He kicked the door open and Jimmy held his gun up, finding nothing to fire at.

"Clear," he muttered and he and Dean ducked behind cargo holds, moving into the room that Castiel had obviously had had a problem with. Dean motioned for Jimmy to go left and so he did, feeling something sharp graze his cheek and then blood seeping down his chin.

"Dean, get down! There's a sniper!" Jimmy shouted.

He should really have gotten used to hell breaking loose, especially with his job.

A brigade of bullets fell upon them. Jimmy crawled under some of the debris his brother had knocked down earlier, maneuvering his way as best he could through the pile of broken supports, electrical wires, and the objects that shelves had once supported.

He caught a glimpse of Dean. The man saw him and held up the number three, pointing upwards and then to his left. Jimmy turned around and saw a man run for cover, gun in hand. Jimmy grabbed his nine millimeter and fired the gun, not bothering to hide his smirk when it hit the man in the arm. He aimed the gun again when the man pointed his own at him but before Jimmy could fire off a shot, another shot hit the man from the side, going through his head. Jimmy looked towards his left. Dean was already involved in hand to hand combat, his sawed off on the floor a few feet away from the fighting.

"Dean!" Jimmy shouted. Dean glanced at Jimmy and then punched the guy one last time, pushing off of him and rolling away from him as Jimmy shot the man in the head twice. Shots fired at Jimmy and Dean. Jimmy fired off shots of his own as he ducked behind the cargo box that Dean was hiding behind.

"I think there's more than three," Jimmy said.

"You think?" Dean rolled his eyes, looking around the box and firing more shots. "There are two up on the rafters. I'll take those. There's one more lurking around here somewhere. I think I shot him in the leg and his hand so there should be some blood…"

"We should corner the two up there together," Jimmy said.

"That'll give the other one time to get away," Dean said. "Just go." Jimmy frowned but followed the order, figuring this wasn't the time to get into a fight. He caught sight of small drips of blood and followed them, taking care to glance up as he followed the trail. He was cut off guard when he was side swiped by a man, taking them both to a floor. Jimmy tried to aim his gun to fire but the man used his good hand to get rid of the gun, sending it spiraling across the floor. He kicked outwards, ignoring the sounds of gunfire echoing throughout the warehouse and caught the man in his stomach but the man caught his foot and pulled him forward, a knife digging into his side.

He heard a different kind of bullet go off, something that wasn't a sawed off or a machine gun or even his own nine millimeter. Jimmy choked and cried out in pain and slumped to the floor as his the man who should have been his killer stumbled backwards before falling.

He lay on the floor, staring at the man lying in a pool of blood spilling out of his head while Jimmy was bleeding from his side. Jimmy looked up, expecting to see Dean but he saw the flourish of the tan trench coat.

"Cas!" Jimmy said. His brother turned for a moment, enough for Jimmy to see that it was his brother. "Cas, don't go!" But Castiel didn't listen and walked away. Jimmy blacked out then, not knowing when the footsteps of his twin paused and then turned around, walking towards him again, not noticing the Colt being taken, and not noticing when Castiel dipped his finger in Jimmy's blood and wrote a message on his arm, pulling up his sleeve to do so.

Sam.


End file.
